


Not Gay

by RayByAnotherName



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Pool Table Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-23 23:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayByAnotherName/pseuds/RayByAnotherName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Colin's milkmaid breaks up with him, he begins to notice the girl that's been standing next to him half his life. Complications ensue. Steph/Colin. Steph's POV. Rated M for lemons and smut. </p><p>Disclaimer I do not own Gilmore Girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scotch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin is not very happy after his Milk Maid leaves him, Steph ends up being just the right person to help. Steph/Colin. Steph's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

"Not even bothering with a glass anymore are we, Colin?" I teased the preppy man as I watched him gulp down scotch from the bottle. He chuckled slightly as he sat it on the pool table, leaning over the table himself to line up a shot.

"Everyone's gone now," he reasoned humorously, "No need to fake civility." I glanced around the room in slight disbelief, he was strangely right. I hadn't noticed, but everyone seemed to have deserted us. Colin's apartment was empty except for us.

Logan was with Rory in New York until tomorrow night and Finn had left with a redhead hours ago. Not long after that the party had died down; it was a well documented fact that once Finn was gone the party was basically over.

"Your go, Steph," Colin motioned towards the table as he leaned heavily on his cue. I took a sip of the champagne I had in hand, eying my best friend over the rim of the glass carefully.

This was pathetic… He hadn't sunk a single ball since we started playing three hours ago. And I suck at pool!

"You're being stupid," I told him blandly, earning a surprised eyebrow arch mid-swig, "Did you really think that you and Miss Milk Maid would be together forever?"

He lowered his bottle slowly, his voice quiet and his eyes distant, "No."

"So stop moping," I stomped my foot at him, "She's so not worth this!" Colin shrugged, so I continued, "I found her kind of dumb anyway."

"She was pretty smart for a milk maid," Colin defended her by reflex. Gah! He was so frustrating.

I scoffed, "For a milk maid." Then in a sing-song voice I teased him a little, "Mr. Vanity strikes again." I downed the last of my champagne, setting the glass on the edge of the table.

Colin nearly choked on his scotch as he started to laugh, "If I was only concerned with looks I'd just date you!" I paused for a second, unsure if that was Colin or the scotch talking.

My three glasses of champagne helped push me forward though and I found myself flirtatiously playing along, "So why don't you then?

Dramatically he rolled his eyes, "Who could put up with the constant chatter?" I giggled at this, he had dealt with the 'chatter' since we were six!

"You listen to it anyway, Colin," I sashayed around the table, eyeing him mischievously as I stole his scotch right out of his hand. I watched him leer at me as I downed the last bit of scotch left in the bottle before letting it clatter to the floor. I turned around, finally looking back at the pool table to take my turn.

"Maybe I should be paid back for all my trouble then," Colin whispered in my ear from behind, his voice strangely husky. I'd never heard it like that before and it sent a shiver running up my spine as his lips latched onto my neck. He touched me with a fierceness and a fire I never would have associated with my oh-so-straight-arrowed Colin.

My cue slipped from my hand and fell to the floor as my eyes fluttered close in euphoria. Letting my sense of touch cloud over the rest of my senses with passion. The feeling of his mouth moving around my neck and shoulder, nipping at sensitive spots to bring amicable sounds from me. And his hands… They were driving me insane as they whispered down my sides and over my stomach, his fingers grazing over the skin of my exposed midriff, causing goose bumps.

I gasped out in pleasure as I pressed up against Colin, feeling his arousal rubbing against my bottom. I lifted on arm behind me, wrapping it around his neck and lacing my fingers into his brown hair. My other hand slide between us, skimming up the inside of his thigh playfully.

Colin groaned into my neck, a sound that sent my adrenaline rushing. I turned around in his arms and Colin pushed me up against the pool table. His mouth took mine for the first time and I swear I felt electricity running through my entire body!

His tongue slipped into my mouth, sending my mind into overdrive as his hands slid down my back before grasping my bottom. I let out a gasp, Colin's name tumbling from my lips as he picked me up to raise me onto the table. I could feel the green felt rubbing against the tops of my thighs beneath my short-shorts as Colin stood between my legs.

I gripped his shoulders tightly as our kiss passionately heated up, our bodies pressed together as close as physically possible. I felt his warm hand dancing across my bare back, hot against my skin and setting my entire body aflame with want. And then his other hand came up to my face, fingers traipsing across my cheek softly.

We broke apart briefly for air, our eyes meeting for a moment before Colin pulled me back in. His eyes had been dark with lust; a wild passion was obviously hidden behind that preppy exterior and now it was attacking me full force.

Colin's hands moved slowly but surely, confidently feeling each inch of my body as he slipped them underneath my shirt. He cupped my breasts, his thumbs rubbing over my erect nipples tauntingly. Moaning, I moved my hips against his instinctively, enjoying the feeling of his hard erection reacting to my movement.

The shirt was pulled swiftly over my head, breaking our kiss. I smirked at Colin seductively as I moved my hands down to the buttons of his shirt. One by one as I opened the white dress shirt I kissed down Colin's chest, leaving little nips and marks as he had on my neck. It was only fair after all…

When the last button popped open I sat back up, pushing the shirt off his shoulders and to the floor. I pulled him closer to me by his belt, slowing kissing him as our chests were pressed skin to skin. Colin deepened the kiss, turning the embers from smoldering to roaring hot as we basically pawed at each other.

I tugged his belt off and threw it sideways to the ground. Colin pushed me backwards, knocking the balls behind me away as we scooted onto the table. Grinning up at Colin I couldn't help but tease him breathlessly, "You finally managed to sink something."

Colin chuckled darkly, nuzzling my neck before he began to assault my breasts with his mouth. Beneath me the green felt rubbed against my back as I arched into him, my hands lacing into his hair and gripping hard before pulling him back up to my mouth.

"I'll sink something else too…" Colin murmured against my lips as his traced along my waist band before snapping open the top button of my shorts. I giggled lightly before drawing him in for another kiss, my hands going towards the snaps for Colin's slacks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I woke up with a slight buzzing in my head, groggy, and feeling oddly sweaty. A small movement for comfort told me I was wrapped in the arms of someone very naked and very male. My eyes shot open and my body up as I tried to focus my mind on what had happened last night.

Looking down I saw Colin just beginning to stir and it all come flooding back. I blushed as Colin looked up at me. He was holding his head, no doubt already nursing a massive hangover with a throbbing headache. His eyes locked on me instantly though, lust darkening the brown iris and awakening feelings in me that I had never affiliated with Colin before last night.

We sat awkwardly on the pool table, staring at each other without a word. And then my phone rang, making us both jump. I scrambled to find it in the mess of clothes strewn around the room, being careful not to step in the broken glass from the champagne flute.

It was an alarm telling me to get ready for the gala my mother was hosting tonight. I quickly started to redress, stealing Colin's shirt since mine seemed to have disappeared and I was in a bit of a hurry. I stopped at the door; Colin was just buttoning his pants.

"I'll see you tonight," I rushed out finally, leaving before he had a chance to stop me. Not that I'm sure he would have.

I scurried quickly to my car and drove like mad to get to Hartford and my parents' home. I was suppose to have been there ages ago for make-up and hair. Not to mention my mother expected me to help her run the event tonight!

Even when I pulled into the drive of the massive mansion though I found myself unable to get out of the car. I sat anxiously waiting for a way to sneak in without anyone seeing me to hit me. My father absolutely spoiled me, but I doubted he would deal with seeing me in a post-sex, slightly hung-over state particularly well…

Taking a deep breath to steady my nerves I got out, deciding to make a run for my room. It was probably the best option right now. The door was unlocked and I walked through the foyer and up the stairs without any problems.

"Stephanie?" a feminine voice called my name from behind, looking over my shoulder I saw my sister-in-law Amanda. The perfect society woman in each and every way, I was so not in the mood to deal with her! So instead I rushed down the hall towards my room.

Once inside my old sanctuary I snapped the door shut and collapsed against it, forehead resting against the cool wood. I just needed to get showered and changed without anyone else seeing me and I was golden...

"Nice of you to join us, dear," my mother's voice spoke sarcastically, I jumped. Turning around I found my mother with her team of stylists set-up in my room. Gowns were on racks and the two women I knew to be hair and make-up were leaning against my vanity.

My mother was eying me, up and down. I pursed my lips, knowing I looked far from presentable, "I kind of need to shower first…"

"No kidding," Her sardonic reply came as I walked quickly entered the bathroom, my face flush.

When I came back out in a robe and sat at the vanity I watched my mother walk into the bathroom herself. I scrunched up my face in confusion, earning a scolding from Nell the make-up girl. But my face soon turned to horror when I saw her walk out, Colin's shirt in hand.

She was examining the tag closely, a smirk playing across her face, "So you and the McCrae boy finally did something? I told your father he wasn't gay…"

I gaped at her, which only made her grin wider.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: This fic started out as a one-shot, so this first chapter might be a little disjointed with the rest of the chapters. 
> 
> 2: Just to clarify, I used the word 'Gay' in the title to play off its original meaning of happy and I use it later in the fic as slang for homosexual. It is not meant offensively, I just thought it was an interesting and humorous way to play off the content I'm working with. So I apologize if you take it badly, it's all meant in good humor.


	2. Vodka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin attempts to talk to Stephanie after the previous night's events.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

"So..." Colin's voice trailed off when I turned around. His lips moved upwards hesitantly, not quite a smile, but not his usual society face either. I watched his eyes darken as they racked over my ensemble for the evening. My mother had stuffed me in a pink-corseted gown that Amanda then approved. My icy feelings toward the garment were melting away under the hot gaze.

"Eyes up up, Colin," I said, smiling at him as he colored, "wouldn't want to be mistaken for your father with those wandering eyes now would we?"

His eyes narrowed and his jaw tightened. "Weren't you suppose to be helping your mother with this event?" He replied, bringing a tumbler half filled with amber liquid to his lips, "You should be making the rounds or yelling at a caterer. Why are you hiding out in here?"

My back straightened by reflex. I wasn't hiding per se, just standing in one of the least occupied areas of the mansion. It wasn't my fault the drawing room was empty.

"I was late, as you may recall," I watched his lips lift into a smirk as I spoke, "Amanda stepped in. Perfect society girl that she is, she's doing a much better job than I usually do."

“I don't know, I found her greeting a little sub-par," Colin shrugged and I smiled, he knew how I felt about Amanda better than anyone else.

"Thanks," I said. We just stood there together at the mini-bar in the drawing room, an amicable silence - which never happens when I'm around I know, but it was nice for once.

Colin cleared his throat and I turned slightly to face him, "About last night..."

I shook my head as he puttered off again, "It's me Colin, you don't have to explain anything."

"I think we should talk about it."

"Why?"

"Steph," he said, using his lawyer voice, "You know why."

"Fine, but if we're going to hash this out, I need a drink first." He laughed as I reached over the bar and grabbed the bottle of vodka, "You'll have to get your own." I walked over to one of the sofas near the piano. Colin joined me a few moments later, his glass refilled and holding an empty one for me.

I took a swig from the bottle and plopped onto the cushions, decidedly unlady-like. I grinned up at him with what I hoped was a playful look.  
"Trying for a repeat of last night?" Colin joked.

I leaned closer to him as he sat down, whispering I said, "Maybe." His face colored again and his eyes darkened. He took a long sip from his glass and I added, "Are you?"

His response was to set his glass down on the table in front of us. I expected him to start listing out the pros and cons like he did for going to Yale, but Colin actually managed to surprise me. He kissed me.

His hand was cool against my cheek as he stroked my neck with his fingertips. I pressed closer, gripping his shoulders for leverage as his other hand dug into my waist, pulling me into his lap.

I slid my hands up his neck to rack them through his hair. His hands moved quickly, one trailing down the front of my corset, to my hips. Nimble fingers use to typing and chess scrunched up the tulle and fabric of my dress quickly. They moved beneath to my warm thighs, the chill of his fingers sending bolts of electricity up my body.

That’s where I was when I heard the door creak open. The maid hadn’t had the hinges oiled like my mother asked her to apparently. 

I was sitting in Colin's lap, the skirt of my dress hiked and our hands pawing at one another, when she walked in. Amanda looked shocked as she watched us disentangle ourselves from one another. She stammered out a few nonsensical things before I rounded on her.

"What do you want?" I asked as I smoothed down my skirt, walking forward with dignity like my mother had taught me until I stood directly in front of her. 

"Your mother was looking for you," she said, a small smile coming to her face when she recognized Colin behind me. Her eyes didn’t move from over my shoulder. 

"I"ll be right out," I closed the door in her face. Colin raised an eyebrow at me. We both knew that wasn't the best course of action, Amanda was like most girls here, a bit of a gossip, and I for one was not keen on having people know about Colin and I yet. If ever, depending on what it turned into.

His hair was sticking up where my fingers had loosened the gel he wore and his clothes were hanging a tad looser now than they had before. Odd, since I don't remember untucking his shirt.

Most important was his eyes though. Rory had once described the way Logan looked at her as a dehydrated man in the desert staring at an overflowing well. I thought it was kind of over-dramatic and corny at the time. But it was exactly how Colin was looking at me and I had no idea if it was because he liked me or because the bulge in his pants did.


	3. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephanie is socializing under her mother's watchful gaze, which isn't really a good thing. Steph's POV.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

I found my mother talking with Shira Huntzberger, fake smiles plastered on both their faces.

I greeted them with an appropriate wattage smile and pulled my mother away. Much to her delight I'm sure. Her eyes looked me up and down, noticing every hair out of place and every tiny wrinkle in my dress. It doesn't matter how well you fix yourself back up, mothers always know when you've been breaking a rule.

She didn't say anything though, merely pursed her lips, "You should be mingling. It's good practice for when you'll have to host these things for your husband."

"I've had plenty of practice, mother," I said with a grumble, knowing full well there'd be another event for me to 'practice' with in a few months. "Besides, it's not like I'm getting married anytime soon and Amanda seems to enjoy helping you host. I'd hate to take that away from her."

My mother resisted an eye roll at my words, but held a disdainful look just the same. One that was constructed just for me to know she disliked my words, but was neutral enough to keep from revealing the truth to anyone watching us. Which there's always at least one.

"Amanda has had plenty of practice, she's a lovely hostess. You, however, have barely greeted anyone and were late for preparations."

I actually rolled my eyes, "Like anyone really noticed."

"I noticed, Amanda noticed, and I'm quite sure others have just been polite enough not to ask." She said, she turned me around to face the clusters of people in the hall, "Now mingle or you'll spend the next six months retaking your etiquette lessons."

"Yes, mother" I walked away, making a beeline towards a group of girls I recognized from St. Josephs's. They smiled their plastic smiles and told me what they'd been accomplishing since graduation.

Three of them were engaged, two were in steady relationships, and one was already married. It was mind-numbing to hear them drone on about their love lives like I had in high school. My ability to tune them out and nod appropriately with a smile on my face had deteriorated from my time with Logan, Finn, and Colin.

"Excuse me," Colin's voice startled me, but he placed a hand on my back to steady me when I jumped. He stood behind me with his perfectly manicured society smile and eye sparkle. The girls all grinned at him, curious and interested.

Colin and the boys had never gone to the same school as me, my father didn't like me hanging out with them so I'd gone to St Joseph's Academy for Girls while they bounced around from prep school to prep school. Thus, all of these girls knew who Colin was, but had never met him.

"This is Colin McCrae," I introduced him and gestured to the pack of girls, "These are some of my friends from high school."

"It's a pleasure," he said, "Would you mind if I stole Stephanie away for a dance?" They all nodded, but Colin was already leading me away. Even has the most reasonable in the group, Colin was anything but patient.

"Thank you," I said under my breath as we began to waltz with one another. His hands were now warm against my waist and I could see his ears coloring just a dash as I wrapped mine around his neck.

"It's what I'm here for," he said as we began a simple box-step. Nothing fancy, although he did twirl me once or twice as we chatted back and forth through a few songs. Both of us were avoiding the topic we needed to talk about.

On the sixth song I could feel my mother's eyes glaring into my back while a violinist and a pianist performed a duet. I suppose she didn't like Colin monopolizing my time, wasn't what she meant by socializing.

Over his shoulder I saw Amanda whispering with a few of her friends, their eyes all trained on us. My mother wasn't far from them. I'm sure she could hear whatever was being said, she had ears like a cat listening for its dinner.

"I think my mother might kill me," I said, seeing her eyes brightening with anger. Maybe it wasn't that Colin was monopolizing my time. Despite her joking manner this morning my mother thought quite highly of Colin and probably didn't think we'd done anything.

It wasn't the first time I'd come home in his clothes after all. Colin didn't even turn his head or raise an eyebrow. He just smiled, "Why this time?"

"She just figured out we slept together last night I think."

His face darkened just a smidge, but he kept up pretense, "You sure?"

"Well, usually she quite likes you," I spoke in a quiet voice and kept a smile on my face, "But right now she's openly glaring at us." I had fixed the face my mother taught me at five upon my face and refused to break the ice holding it there.

Colin took a deep breath, he was analyzing, weighing his internal pro-con lists and finding the best decision. Not many people can say so much with just one breath, but I've known Colin since we were six and his expressions are as easy to read for me as it is to find sugar in the Rory's apartment.

"I suppose," Colin started slowly, "That it's more fun when you break the rules." He squeezed my hips with his right hand and drew me just a little closer. Nothing inappropriate, but closer than we'd ever danced as friends.

My face broke out in a smile. This was the closest Colin had ever come to disobeying my mother. His father was one thing, but my mother was the closest thing he'd had to a stable maternal figure most of his life. He listened to her better than me sometimes, and I think she liked him more than me too.

I leaned closer to whisper, our lips just a breath apart, "You just want to get laid again."

His lips twirked up, "Don't you?" I laughed, taking half a step away so we were dancing properly – emphasis on the proper.

The pianist stopped at the end of the song, everyone applauded lightly, and the maid quickly announced that dinner was served in the main dining room. Colin gave me his arm and took the seat beside me at the long table.


	4. Cognac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steph sees the dinner conversation heating up and decides she and Colin could make much better use of their time somewhere else.

Colin sat beside me, his posture stiff and his smile forced as he spoke with his father across the table. My father, only a few seats away at the head of the table, was grinning with amusement. He always found the McCraes’s arguments entertaining, particularly since Colin had started law school and his points had gotten sharper. 

“You’re not capable of that,” Colin said with eyes narrowed, “You can’t claim to be proficient in drafting prenups when you’re sending out half a dozen alimony checks each month.” 

I nearly chocked on my wine when the words left his mouth, I looked at him sideways. His eyes were dark and his face stark, a quick glance told me his hands were clammy by the way he kept clenching them. Oh yes, Colin was upset. 

“So Daddy, how have things been going with that merger?” I said, trying to divert the conversation. My father was usually involved in some merger or another and Mr. McCrae was usually lead council. 

Daddy smiled at me, “Quite well, it looks like we may be able to complete the acquisition for less than was originally estimated.” 

“The other side’s negotiating team is dismal at best,” Mr. McCrae added after a swig of his cognac. Colin remained quiet, focusing in on his salad as our fathers and a few of their associates further down the table got into the conversation. I squeezed his hand under the table before asked my mother to excuse me for a moment. 

She nodded a quick consent and I fled from the room with the poise she always reminded me about. Once safely out of earshot of the dining room I ran down the hall to the garage, finding my car parked in its usual spot, by one of the servants no doubt. 

\--

The ringing of my cell phone drew Mrs. Vanderbilt’s cross expression. I mouthed a quick apology before slipping into the sitting room across the hall. I was surprised to see Steph’s face looking back at me, her tongue sticking out and her eyes squeezed shut for the photo. 

“Steph?” I questioned, but she quickly shushed me and I spoke quieter, “What’s going on? Where are you?” 

“Garage,” she said, “The usual space.” The phone clicked as she hung up on me and I made my way in the opposite way of the dining hall. Anything to get away from my father’s egotistical, narcissistic comments.

Steph was sitting in the driver’s seat of her blue Mercedes. I leaned through the window, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing,” she smiled at me, “We are escaping this dreadful event.” She motioned to the passenger seat with her head and I found myself walking around the car to it despite what my better judgment told me. Neither of our parents would ignore out absence or miss the fact that we disappeared together. 

But I only smiled as Steph accelerated down the path and through the gate of the Vanderbilt property. The guard at the gate looked perplexed, probably recognizing the car. 

“Where are we going?” I said, ignoring Steph’s aggressive driving tendencies. 

She grinned over at him, “My place.” I couldn’t help the uptick of my lips as she continued to zip in and out of lanes. I loosened my tie as we passed through the gate of her complex. We walked through the lobby and rode the elevator up to her floor. 

My hand found hers somewhere around the fifth level and once the door dinged open she was flying down the hall. Dragging me with her in one hand and the other holding her shoes. I always liked seeing Steph smile like that, eyes sparkling with amusement and a laugh just behind her lips. I’d never felt the tug in my chest before though, the sudden desire to kiss her. It was just a little terrifying. 

I took her shoes from her so she could fiddle with her keys. Once inside she dropped my hand and turned to walk backwards toward the kitchen, “How ‘bout a drink?” I nodded as I took off my jacket. 

Steph’s apartment was smaller than mine, not set up for entertaining either. The living room was cozy. An electric fireplace was insert in the wall beneath the flat screen and a door stood ajar between it and the small dining set she kept. 

The fact that it led to her bedroom was nagging at the back of my mind. I took a breath and sunk into the cushions in the corner of her sectional. The most comfortable spot with the best view of the kitchen where Steph was pouring drinks and humming some silly song. 

“So,” she raised an eyebrow at me as she handed over the fifth of scotch, “What was with you arguing with your dad? You usually keep mum till you can shout at each other in private.” 

I rolled my eyes, “It’s nothing, he was just needling on my nerve more than usual.” 

She kicked her legs up underneath her as she sat beside me, a glass of wine in hand, “You sure? It seemed like more than that to me.”

I kicked my shoes off, “My mother might be getting remarried.” 

Steph nearly choked on her drink. She looked up at me in shock, “Wow, go Mrs. McCrae.” I chuckled, “What? I didn’t even know she started dating! Your mother’s basically been a nun since the divorce.” 

“Yes, exactly,” I said, “And he’s been a bit…edgy, because of it. He spent an hour last week interrogating me about my classes and practice trials.” 

The smile on her face did not appease me, nor did the sudden burst of giggles a moment later. When she noticed my annoyed expression she grabbed my glass and placed it and hers on the coffee table.

A moment of pause before she moved over my lap, straddling my legs, “Didn’t you spend most of middle and high school gripping about how he spent all his time with his bimbos and never paying attention to you and your brother. Now he’s paying attention to you, and you’re gripping again.”

Despite the distraction of her position I managed to glare at her, “Bit different now.” I placed a hand on her thigh, dragging a finger over it in little circles, “And I’m not a big fan of being a vent for his displaced jealousy. If he didn’t want my mother to find someone else, he shouldn’t have cheated on her.”

She nodded, “Solid argument.” Then she kissed me, “How ‘bout we pretend our parents don’t exist for a while.”

I pulled her flush against me, “I’d like that better than discussing my feelings, without contest.” She laughed, her golden curls bouncing around her face. That stupid knot in my chest tightened again and pressed her into the sofa, claiming her with a hard kiss.


	5. Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after brings both pleasure and pain. 3rd person, Colin's POV, because I felt like switching things up a little. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

It was a quiet awakening, with Steph curled up in his arms, her body pressed against his chest and their clothes littering the floor of her bedroom. It is the screeching of a phone ripping through the quiet that draws his attention from the golden-haired beauty wrapped around him. Steph groans, refusing to open her eyes as she shoves his shoulder, rolling away from him to lie on the other side of the bed.

“That’s not my phone,” Steph murmurs into her pillow. Colin can hear her though and he knows who it is. He had given his father the most annoying ringtone he could find. The ringing stops and Colin smiles at the renewed quiet before following Steph. He wraps an arm around her naked waist beneath the sheets, drawing her back against him.

He begins kissing her neck, his erection throbbing against her bare bottom. She pushes back against him, wrapping an arm behind her and around his neck. Steph’s fingernails claw through his hair, “I suppose since we’re awake anyway…” Her words trail off into moan as his hand descends down her stomach. 

His thumb rubs against her clitoris as his other fingers play amongst her lower lips. Two delve inside her and she arches back against him once more. She’s moist and slippery around his fingers so he adds another, pressing harder against her nub. 

Steph’s breathing is more like gasping now, her voice becoming nothing but a chant of his name as her body writhes against his own. He bites her shoulder gently, sucking on the glistening skin of her neck. His own desire is pressed against her bottom, rubbing between the soft mounds of flesh for the little relief they provide as he enjoys her body. 

Another arm slides beneath their bodies before sliding over Stephanie’s breasts. Her nipples are hard as his fingers glide over her breasts. She shutters at the feather-light touches and growls his name as the walls of her vagina begin to tighten and throb around his fingers. Her body shakes in his arms as the pleasure tears through her body, when some semblance of calm returns to her muscles he slides his dripping fingers up her stomach. 

Rolling over in his arms she rests her head against Colin’s chest, breathing still erratic and his erection now throbbing against her stomach.

“Better than those trashy rom-coms you use to watch in high school?” Colin teases, not surprised when her hand comes up to slap his chest.

“Better than the porn you use to watch,” she says before attacking his mouth, biting playfully on his lower lip. And that, is when the ringing began again. She grumbles against his lips, “Answer it. He’ll keep calling.” 

Colin lets out a strangled sigh as he removes himself from Stephanie’s body, he searches through his clothes and finds the annoying device in the pocket of his jeans. 

“What do you want?” Colin’s voice is rougher than it would be normally, but his attention is focused more on the way Steph is stretching her limbs. The smirk on her lips as she crawls down the bed tells him to worry. 

“For you to greet me properly to start,” his father’s voice bites back, but Colin could not care less about the lecture he begins about clients and property greetings as Steph reaches out for his hand. She pulls him to stand by the foot of the bed. 

“I doubt anyone else would be ballsy enough to use your office line,” Colin grounds out as Steph begins to kiss his chest, her tongue circling his nipple before biting lightly. He bites his lip in turn, trying to keep a grown in his throat. He cuts his father off mid-sentence once more, “Cut to the chase, did you call for a reason or was this a pop quiz on phone etiquette?”

Her mouth is descending down his torso, nipping and kissing and all manner of distractions of the mouth. Colin wants desperately to hang up, but his father is just stubborn enough to call back if he doesn’t wait for the right moment. 

Snippets about his behavior last night, the words inexcusable and embarrassment to the family go in one ear and out the other. Steph’s fingers begin to caress his thighs. “You were not raised to behave like – Are you listening boy?!”

“No, not at all,” Colin admits, “But you’re right, I was rude last night, but not as rude as I’m about to be.” He pushes the end button before his father has a chance to say a word and as he mutes the annoying contraction Steph’s hands grip his waist and he can feel her breath on his painfully hard penis. 

Eyes of dark blue look up at him through smudged mascara and think eyelashes. “Colin McCrae,” she tuts, “Did you just hang up on your dad?”

The phone finds itself magically back in the pile of clothes as Colin’s fingers curl into Stephanie’s hair. Her tongue twirls around the head of his dick as she finally takes it into her mouth. He moans, fingers digging into her hair. She takes him further, he can feel himself hitting against the back of her throat as she moves her mouth back and forth. Her teeth grate against him in a painfully pleasurable sort of way as sucks on him liberally. 

Colin finds himself thrusting and his breathing nothing but gasping as his climax grows closer with each movement she makes. He moans as it comes, his seed spilling into her mouth and down her throat. She swallows and lets him go with a pop of her mouth. She’s smirking up at him, breasts heaving and body flush, some of his semen lingering on her lips. It is quite possibly the sexist thing he’s ever seen. 

They are both breathing hard as he pulls her up against him. He captures her mouth and their tongues duel as he ignores the thought about what her mouth was previously doing. He would talk to his father far more if he could get her to do that each time. 

“Stephanie Ann Vanderbilt!” the yell and her mother’s voice broke them apart quickly. Steph dived for her dresser, looking for something resembling pajamas, as Colin grabbed for his clothes. He locked the door behind her as Stephanie rushed from the bedroom to answer the door – now semi-properly attired in a long silk nightgown and matching robe. He listened through the wall as Steph answered the hard knocks. 

“Mom – ”

“What happened to you two last night?” her mother stormed into the living room and he wondered to himself if he left his jacket in an easily viewed spot. 

“Two?” Steph feigned ignorance better than most, having grown up with Colin and his friends, “I know you’re mad about last night, but I left because I couldn’t stand all the McCrae drama. You can’t tell me they magically started getting along after I ran out.”

There was a pause before Mrs. Vanderbilt answered coolly, “You expect me to believe that you and Colin disappear within a half-hour of each other and you didn’t leave together?”

He could almost hear Steph’s eye roll he knew it so well, “Yes, mother, we didn’t leave together. I didn’t even know Colin had the same idea as me.” 

“He got a phone call and just disappeared,” her voice was hard, but softening slightly, “And since he came with Finnegan and for once the man managed to stay the whole night, I was rather suspicious.”

“I came home alone, I had a drink, and went to bed,” Steph said defensively and he wondered vaguely if she’d ever lied to him so well… Probably. 

“Fine, but you still left early and without explanation last night, it was very unbecoming of a proper lady,” and if there was anything the Vanderbilt’s valued above their business holdings, it was their reputation as proper and polite. 

Steph was silent for all of half-a-heartbeat, “I’m not sorry. I hate events like that, as you well know, and I stuck around for most of the evening. It was just the last half of dinner I missed.”

“That is not the point Stephanie Ann,” there was venom in Mrs. Vanderbilt’s voice and he shuttered from all the memories of hearing it as a child.

“Yes, it is,” the same tone came to Stephanie’s voice and it was a tad frightening how much they sounded alike. “I’m going back to bed, you can leave or stand out in the hallway yelling. I don’t care.” There was a door slam after that, but Mrs. Vanderbilt was far from the sort that would yell through a door more than once. 

He unlocked the door and Steph slipped inside, they both leaned against the door before sliding down to the floor. “So,” Colin turned to look at Steph with a smile, “Want to order breakfast in?”


	6. Hair of the Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two finally manage to get to the breakfast portion of the morning and the talk that they have been avoiding.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Colin is standing – sans clothing – in Steph’s kitchen with one hand on the skillet and the other holding a turner. She jumps up to sit on the counter, her thin silk robe tied loosely at her waist. She peeks over the stove to catch a glimpse at his concoction – there are only a few things he knows how to make for himself after all. 

Before she can comment on the making of her favorite breakfast food, he speaks. “Shall we have that talk now?” Colin eyes here dubiously, “They one you kept distracting me from.”

“It was hardly just me doing the distracting,” Steph scoffs, leaning back onto the counter and enjoying the way Colin’s eyes follow her arching back. 

“We should talk about this,” Colin looks determinedly at the stove.

“This what?” Steph teases, hopping down to make coffee. The extent of her kitchen prowess that does not include a cookie mix. 

Colin sighs, “Exactly.” 

“We’re…” Steph scrunches up her face before leaning on the counter beside him, “exploring a new side of our relationship.”

“And you call lawyers fast-talkers,” Colin chuckles, flipping food without incident. Steph’s eyebrows scrunch together, a little jealous of this skill he has. 

“Learned from the best,” she rambles out, smiling at him. He shakes his head.

“Whatever you call it,” he continued, “We are having a lot of sex and we’ve told no one about the development.”

“Should we?” Steph arches an eyebrow, trying to imagine Colin explaining this to Finn or Logan. They both looked at her like a sister, their faces would be amusing to say the least. 

“Probably not,” Colin admits as he plops the contents of the skillet onto a plate, “however, I think we should go to dinner.”

He offers her the plate, and she vaguely wonders if he timed this on purpose, “Like a date?” She takes the omelet, it looks too good to punish for Colin’s nefarious plots.

“Like an exploratory dinner,” Colin corrects her as he starts whisking his own omelet up, “to decide how far and long we’d like to let this development grow.”

“Nice fast-talking, lawyer” Steph grins at him, seeing through his deception to the nervous man below.

Colin laughs, “Yes, well, it would be a shame if my father paid 60K a year to send me to school and I didn’t learn anything.”


	7. Champagne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin takes Stephanie out for their first real date and the evening takes some nostalgic turns.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

Steph was completely ready to go except for her dress. She’d curled her hair into pretty ringlets and painted up her face with the usual make-up. Dangly silver earrings were peeking through her blond hair. The only thing left was to slip into her dress, which was of course the big problem. 

Two gorgeous gowns were lying on her bed. They mocked her with her indecision. One was short and lacy, the other long and slinky when it hugged her body. Colin refused to tell her where they were going tonight and she claimed that as her reason for indecision. 

In reality Stephanie knew it had a lot more to do with the who than the where. She had never worried much about what she wore around Colin before and now her mind was consumed with what he might like her in best. She kept trying to remember how he had looked at her when she wore each of the dresses, yet the memories never came. She hadn’t thought to look at any of the trio’s reactions over the year. 

With a sigh she pulled her robe on over her undergarments. There was a very simple way to solve this problem and he was arriving any moment. When Colin knocked on the door he barely finished before the door swung open and a hand dragged him inside. He kicked the door close as Steph pulled him towards her bedroom.

A joke was half-way out of his mouth when she stopped and gestured to the bed, “Which one?” He looked at the two dresses, then back at Steph. Shrugging he walked past her into the closet and grabbed a third dress. 

“This one,” Colin handed to her as Steph tilted her head in confusion. It was a simple black dress with a lot of draping and an exposed back. 

Steph took it from his hand, “Alright.” She pushed him playfully towards the door, “Now, shoo, you don’t get dessert till later.” Colin laughed, smiling as he moved to wait in the living room. 

When she stepped out a few moments later she flushed at the appreciative look Colin directed at her. There wasn’t just lust in his eyes, but a soft happiness that reminded her of the cheerfulness he had when they were little. 

“So, where are we going?” Steph aimed her sixty-watt smile at him as Colin led her out the door. His hand was resting on her lower back, hovering just above the exposed skin. 

Colin opened the passenger door for her, “Somewhere fun.” Stephanie nearly choked on her laughter as he walked around the car to his own door.

“You? And fun?” Steph teased, “Don’t I feel special.” She leaned back into the leather seat, paying attention to the route to see if she could guess where they were going.

“That was the plan,” Colin took her hand in his as he drove, resting their intertwined fingers on the center console. Steph smiled to herself, strangely giddy. 

Her eyes went wide as Colin pulled up to a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant, but the familiar script over the door made her giggle. She hadn’t had Moroccan food in almost three years, the last time she’d been there with her mother.

Colin grinned at her as he opened her door and let himself be dragged inside as Steph’s excitement pushed her forward. When she saw the familiar wallpaper and elderly man behind the counter she pulled Colin in for a quick kiss.

This was the exact place they had eaten at when they were twelve and hiding from their nannies and the rain one summer afternoon. 

They took a seat at one of the booths, “We have to get leems again.” Steph’s declaration made Colin whine before he had even opened the menu, “It’s tradition!”

“The tradition is you getting me to eat something without knowing what it is,” Colin rolled his eyes. Steph plucked the menu from his hands before he could look over it. 

Steph flagged down the waiter before Colin could protest, “We have to continue the tradition then.” As Colin shook his head she turned to the waiter, “Can we get a chicken pastilla, some eggplant turnovers, saffron rice, and a small helping of leems?” 

“And two green teas, please,” Colin added and was rewarded with Steph beaming at him. 

Once the waiter had left Steph kissed Colin once more, “You remembered.” 

“I can occasionally recall your quirky desires,” Colin smiled at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. His fingers began to caress her arm, sending shivers up Steph’s spine as she leaned into his side. 

The last time they’d been here they had ended up throwing food at each other, she’d found little bits of rice in her hair the next morning too. 

“Do you remember what else we did that day?” Stephanie asked him as the food arrived. Colin looked thoughtful for a moment before cringing.

“You dragged me to some Mary-Kate and Ashley movie and we went to the DQ across from the movie theater,” Colin looked suspiciously at the large bun-like object sitting in front of him. 

Steph laughed, “And that was when your nanny found us.” Colin took a bite and made a quick show of deciding whether he liked it. Steph shoved him a bit and he smiled.

“Stupid Robert just had to tattle on us,” Colin took another bite, “This is surprisingly delicious.”

“We should do that again,” Steph thought aloud, already halfway through her turnovers. 

Colin looked over at her in confusion, “What? Get caught at Dairy Queen red handed and grounded for two months?” 

“No,” Steph rolled her eyes, “See a movie, eat ice cream. It was the first time we got to hang out, just the two of us. It’d be fun to recreate.”

Colin shrugged, “As long as I get to pick my own ice cream this time.”

“You make me sound so bossy!” Steph took a forkful from his plate playfully.

“Do you even remember our childhood?” Colin teased, “Because I’m sure I could convince a few witnesses to testify.”

Steph pulled him close so their lips were within a breath of each other, “That so?” 

“Wouldn’t even have to pay off anyone,” Colin pressed his lips against hers softly, her words tickling her. They pushed closer, deepening their embrace as their tongue slid over each other. Colin massaged the roof of her mouth as his fingers danced across her neck, drawing a light moan from Stephanie that made him draw back. 

“Finn would probably want witness protection though,” Colin cleared his throat, looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he continued to eat. Steph continued to steal food from his plate and he retaliated once or twice to hear her growl at him. 

Their playfulness continued to the video store, where Stephanie taunted him with The Notebook and Marley & Me before picking out the second Terminator movie. Her favorite of the series. 

True to her word, when they walked into the ice cream aisle of the grocery store Steph let Colin lead the way as the other late night patrons looked at their nice clothes in confusion. They waltzed in the soda aisle liken drunken idiots despite their sobriety and it all made Stephanie feel like she was floating on her own laughter. 

“I don’t want to put any limits on this,” Stephanie whispered near midnight, with their second movie playing and four finished root beer floats watching from the coffee table. She’d cuddled into his side once more, stolen a pair of his Yale Law sweats for the night. Colin had long ago wrapped a blanket around them both.

He looked down at her, “What?” He reached for the remote to pause the movie when he saw the seriousness in Steph’s eyes.

“You said this was an exploratory dinner, to see how far we want whatever this is to go,” Steph reminded him and his confusion doubled as he tilted his head at her, “I don’t want to limit it.”

She watched the realization come over Colin’s face and the impact of her words in his eyes, “Me neither.” He drew her up into his lap and kissed her, fingers gliding under the sweatshirt she wore. Her hands clawed at the t-shirt he’d donned upon their return to his apartment. 

When morning came a few hours later Friends with Benefits had long been forgotten. The sofa abandoned for the comfort of Colin’s bed. And the last of the ice cream was melting on the counter.


	8. Rum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While they may have figured out their own opinions on their budding relationships, Colin and Steph haven't addressed anyone else's. That'll be changing soon. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

A week after our first real date Colin and I were back at the pool table in his apartment. Finn and Colin were playing a spectacularly entertaining game of pool by sinking only the other man’s balls by accident.

“I swear you practice being this crappy,” I laughed as Finn’s shot ricocheted and the white ball rolled into the corner pocket. Finn stuck his tongue out, laughing and fumbling a bit in his drunken state. 

Colin wasn’t far behind him as he leaned heavily against me, “We only play well when money’s on the table.” The smell of scotch on his breathe was both familiar and disgusting. Luckily, with all our friends around we wouldn’t be doing much kissing. 

“I think you’re both too drunk to try at this point,” I smirked at Finn’s affronted look, “Or else I’d make a bet with you to see some real game.” 

“I am never too drunk for anything, love,” Finn defended, keeping the slur out of his words quite well.

Colin took another swig of scotch from his glass nearby, “And I happen to like what happens when I get drunk near pool tables.” We shared a look before bursting into laughter together, Finn stood across the table looking perplexed.

It was quite adorable. 

“What happens?” Finn looked down at the pool table, taking a step back from it as if it might bite, “And have you sanitized since?”

“You needn’t worry,” I told him, smiling brightly and taking a seat on the pool table since it was impossible to make them play any worse. Colin stood behind me, his chest against my side. 

“And I have a maid in every other day,” Colin gestured to the table with his glass, “Should be hygienic by now.”

Finn’s eyes seemed to focus, the drunken haze sharpening as he looked at us. Then his mouth dropped open and he started to jump cheerfully up and down before screaming, “Finally!” He sang it off-key over and over for a few moments before staring at us expectantly. 

“What?” I asked, raising an eyebrow at what was honestly normal Finn-like behavior. 

He moved in close to me, giddy, before whispering, “Is it a secret? I’ve made a bet with Logan that it would happen before we all turn thirty so I’d appreciate if you didn’t keep it to yourselves for too long.”

I blinked, comprehension slowly dawning on me what he was talking about. I felt Colin stiffen up beside me. Whatever buzz I had was gone and while Colin was downing the rest of his drink I doubted it would have the effect he desired.

“Oh, whatever, mates,” he waved his hands dismissively as he turned to walk back around the table, “You’re totally obvious anyway. I shall collect as soon as Logan notices.”

Hours later, when Colin’s apartment finally emptied and Finn’s not-so-subtle references to our relationship were silenced by the front door, we plopped onto his bed.

“Not even a month and Finn of all people figured us out,” I spoke to the ceiling, giggling at the absurdity of the situation.

“We obviously suck at keeping secrets.” Colin responded in a soft voice, “I wonder how long it is before our parents figure it out.”

I snorted, “My mom’s already suspicious and if we’re as bad as you are at pool than our fathers won’t be far behind.” Colin rolled onto his side, looking at me with narrowed eyes. “I love you despite your flaws, dear, don’t worry.”

At that he fell back onto his back, laughing obnoxiously as the last of his sobriety could never hope to bottle up. I kissed me on the cheek before getting up to change into pajamas. I followed after him, opening the drawer I had already claimed in his dresser to pull out a nightgown. 

It really wouldn’t be long till our parents figured it out and there was no good reason we were keeping it from them. They might even approve, which was probably the reason neither of us ever brought it up. 

“Should we tell them?” I raised the question more to myself than to Colin. I was snuggled into his side, head on his chest when it popped out. It took Colin a moment to process the meaning, the haze of his alcohol consumption still taking a toll. 

Finally, I got an almost nonexistent shrug before his eyes fluttered close. I chuckled, “You’re not getting out of it that easy, McCrae.” His lips curved up a bit, smiling, and I pretended not to see. 

“Tomorrow, Steph, serious conversations are better with breakfast food.” 

I smiled up at him, “So it’s a serious conversation then?”

“Inviting your mother to dinner is always serious,” Colin murmured sleepily, eyes still closed. I tensed, sitting up and looking down at him. Colin grumbled his annoyance, but sleep had obviously claimed him. 

“I suppose that answers my question though,” I said aloud, to no one in particular. Still, it didn’t make it feel any less terrifying.


	9. Gin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now for a dinner with the parents.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls.

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to have your parents facing one another?” Steph sounded as apprehensive as he felt. 

Colin shrugged, “They’re as far apart as possible, less chances of murder by fork.” Steph gave me a look over the counter, obviously not amused, “They’ll fight no matter what, being on the same continent can be too close at times, so stopping worrying. If they fight, they fight, I’ll handle it.”

Colin kissed her lightly and she smiled nervously, “Alright.” A knock on the door alerted them to the oncoming doom and Steph moved to answer it. Colin grinned to himself. Steph looked as much at home in his apartment as she did in her own.. 

“Hello, Mom, Dad,” Steph ushered her parents into the small entryway and took their coats. Colin finished setting the table as Mr. Vanderbilt came over to shake his hand.

“Thank you for having us, Colin,” Mrs. Vanderbilt smiled at him and gave him a brief hug.

Mr. Vanderbilt was not as keen on the pleasantries, “So do we get to know the mysterious reason for this dinner party yet?” 

“Soon, Daddy,” Steph patted her father’s shoulder as she passed him to walk into the kitchen, “Soon.” Twenty minutes later they were sitting down to eat, Colin’s parents glaring at each other across the table, but blessedly silent so far. 

And then they weren’t. “So, Rebecca, where’s that boy-toy of yours?”

Colin’s fingers tightened on his fork, but Steph gave him props for not outwardly cringing. Across from her, Steph’s own parents had shared a brief look before turning their eyes to the food. 

There are few things in the world like a McCrae fight. Logan had even vowed never to let both McCrae boys drink at the same time again after Colin and his brother nearly killed each other in high school. 

“Don’t equate my George with your bimbos, James,” Mrs. McCrae’s voice was soft, but her tone sharp, “He thought it best not to intrude on family affairs until he gets to know the boys better.”

The vein in Mr. McCrae’s neck was bulging now, “As if he could ever be involved. I’m their father!” 

“And I’m their mother!” The polite pretense was fleeing fast, “Never stopped you from dragging those gold-diggers with you to every birthday, graduation, and award ceremony. The few that you bothered to come to that is.”

“I went to plenty,” his fist banged on the table, rattling the dishes. 

Before either of his parents could continue Colin shouted over them, “Believe it or not, I didn’t invite you here to fight.” Steph breathed out a sigh as the table went quiet again.

“So what did you invite us for then?” It was Steph’s father who asked, he was eyeing Colin with suspicion now. 

“Well,” Colin started, trying to think of the correct term, “We wanted to tell you that we’ve decided to enter into a more serious relationship.” 

A raised eyebrow from her mother and Steph jumped in, “We’re dating. Seriously.” The quiet returned, bouncing off the walls as it attempted to suffocate them.

Then, as if he knew it all along, Mr. Vanderbilt began to grin at his wife. In quick succession each of the other adults pulled out a check book, muttering profanities under their breaths.

“You couldn’t have waited another year,” Mrs. Vanderbilt asked them with a sigh, “I’m never going to live this down.” Steph just stared at her mother, shocked and unsure. 

“What exactly is happening here?” Colin looked at his father, staring him down, “Did you four make some sort of bet?”

Mr. McCrae snorted, “What gave it away?” He met his son’s look with a matching stare, “I lost years ago.” His gaze switched to the other father at the table, “Though I still think that was a dirty trick, sending Stephanie to an all girls’ school.”

“Approve?” Steph whispered in Colin’s ear, “Understatement.” Colin laughed despite the annoyance in her tone.

“At least it was your father that won and not mine,” Colin replied as Steph rolled her eyes. The two watched with fascination as their fathers debated the terms of the bet and their mothers started whispering about wedding venues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short, and late, and probably not my best work. But after spending a week fighting the flu I'm just happy to have this up finally.


	10. Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

Colin couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he unpacked glassware into cupboards in this new apartment. There was soft music playing, the kind Steph always played when she was feeling upbeat. Logan and Finn were putting his old pool table in the second bedroom, apparently easier said than done given the swears coming from that side of the apartment. 

For a moment Colin considered going to help them, but since they had been so adamant about keeping it when he wanted to sell it… Nah, they could do with some hard work anyway. 

Rory came in the front door carrying the last two boxes, both small and labeled ‘Important! Alcoholic Beverages!’ She set them on the counter and raised an eyebrow at Colin. 

“What?” he shrugged, smirking at the mousy brunette as he stole the boxes away to organize the drink cart. Rory rolled her eyes at me, making some witty pop-culture reference that I didn’t understand before disappeared into the bedroom to help Steph unpack the monstrosity she called her wardrobe. 

“Alright, mate, pool table done,” Finn stretched his arms high, “Remind me again why you didn’t just hire someone to move your stuff?”

Colin handed each of his friends a brandy, “Isn’t that what I did?”

Logan chuckled, “Don’t be an ass Colin.”

“Oh, don’t say that!” Finn laughed, “You’d remove half his personality!”

Finn’s brandy found itself in Colin’s hand again, a faux glare adorning both of their faces. It was an old joke.

“Be nice, Colin,” Steph came up to the boys, kissing Colin on the cheek as she took the drink to give back to Finn. She was beaming, her smile as big as any of them had ever seen it.

A smirk on his face Finn elbowed Colin before whispering in his ear, “Yeah Colin, wouldn’t want to upset the missus would you?”

Colin elbowed him back as Steph walked off towards the office with a stack of books, “Don’t let her hear you call her that.” 

“Why’s that?” Logan questioned, eyebrow raised as Colin shrugged. 

Finn and Logan shared a look when Colin turned back to the kitchen cabinets. 

Hours later, when the apartment was near completely unpacked, Colin sat in front of a bookshelf with a stack of law books scattered around. Steph came in with a bottle of scotch and two tumblers. She sat on the pool table.

“I’m kind of happy you didn’t sell this thing actually?” Steph tapped his shoulder with her foot.

Standing up Colin smiled, walked into the spot in front of Stephanie to take her lips in a soft kiss. “I’m kind of happy about it too,” Colin said against her lips. 

Steph laughed, bringing up the scotch between them, “Want to relive some memories?”

A few drinks later they were laying on the table, Steph cuddled into Colin’s side and the scotch bottle empty on the floor. She sat up, looking down at him quizzically.

“Why is there a ring box in your pocket?”

Colin squinted at her, “How did you know?”

“Please!” Steph rolled her eyes, “The same way I know it’s not from any of the big stores, have we been antiquing?” 

“Such a socialite,” Colin mocked her, pulling her back down to lay with him.

Steph laughed, “That’s not getting you out of this. What’s in the box?”

“It may or may not be my grandmother’s engagement ring,” Colin said, the scotch surprisingly helpful in keeping his voice steady, “You’ll find out when we’re not drunk on a pool table.”

“Alright,” Steph kissed his cheek, “I may or may not say yes when you get around to asking.” 

“That’s reassuring,” Colin chuckled, bringing her closer for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to clarify, I used the word 'Gay' in the title to play off its original meaning of happy and I use it later in the fic as slang for homosexual. It is not meant offensively, I just thought it was an interesting and humorous way to play off the content I'm working with. So I apologize if you take it badly, it's all meant in good humor.


End file.
